Epilogue (Inquisition)
This page details the endings to Dragon Age: Inquisition. Naturally, this page contains spoilers. The Breach 'Tis said that Corypheus woke after his long slumber and found the world gone awry. He fought to bring back those days of magic and shadow, to raise himself as a god, and set things right. Now we are left with a scar in the sky to remind us of what almost was. It tells us that a great victory against chaos was won, but left the world forever changed. The Empress and Orlais Consider the mighty Empire of Orlais, where Empress Celene remains on her golden throne. 1)The civil war is ended, Gaspard is defeated, but it is said Briala yet plots her return from exile. 2)The civil war is ended, the elven resistance pacified, but it is said Gaspard yet plots his return from exile. 1)The empress now faces a war in the shadows, elven daggers rule the night, and spies follow her every move. 2)How long before the Empress missteps and he raises banners once more? This fear hounds her every move. 1)Sadly, Celene soon forgot her gratitude towards the Inquisition. 2)Fortunately for Celene, her gratitude towards the Inquisition has remained strong. 1)Icy receptions now greet the Inquisition in the Imperial Court, where most prefer that Orlais bow to no one - not even heroes. 2)Some claim she clings too tightly to the alliance - others know it is all that stands between her and defeat. 1)Thus, many believe that when the tide again turns, Celene will stand alone. The Grey Wardens The Grey Wardens of the south slowly rebuild in the months following the events at Adamant. They declare it time for the Order to emerge from the shadows, to join the rest of humanity in fighting their ancient foes. Rumors abound that they severed ties with thier leaders at Weisshaupt, and that a bitter war now rages between them. 1)What becomes of Stroud is unknown - save that all news out of Weisshaupt soon ends. 2)What becomes of Hawke is unknown - save that all news out of Weisshaupt soon ends. Does the sudden silence indicate a battle within... or something far worse? The Chantry and The Divine 1)One month after the defeat of Corypheus, the Chantry names Leliana as successor to the Sunburst Throne. 2)One month after the defeat of Corypheus, the Chantry names Cassandra as successor to the Sunburst Throne. 1)Given the name Divine Victoria, she first declares an end to the Circle of Magi; the mages will now govern themselves. 2)Given the name Divine Victoria, she immediately enacts reform: a new Templar Order, and a new Circle of Magi. 1)She opens the priesthood to other races, declares support for the Inquisition, and rededicates the Chantry to the principle of charity. 2)The seekers of truth are rededicated to their purpose of protecting the innocent. 1)Divine Victoria is controversial from the start, several new sects arise, resisting her reforms and declaring her rule a threat to the faith. 2)A proclamation of support for the Inquisition is issued, recognizing its service to all of Thedas. 1)Her response is as swift as it is deadly, unity is maintained, but blood runs through the halls of the Grand Cathedral. 2)Despite her popularity, the new Divine's reforms are seen by some as going too far. The Mages The Inquisition's mages - the former rebels led by Grand Enchanter Fiona - are left with a choice. 1)When Leliana disbands the Circles, they leave the Inquisition and reform the College of Enchanters as a new order. 2)In the end, they refuse Cassandra's invitation to rejoin the Circle of Magi and instead reform the College of Enchanters as a new order. The College, they say will allow mages of the south to gather in peace and seek new solutions to age-old problems. 1)For the moment, it appears to be working - mages are enjoying unprecedented acceptance throughout Thedas. 2)From the beginning, the College and the Circle have clashed - and some fear it will lead to a new war of the mages upon themselves. The Templars *To Do* The Inquisition And what of the Inquisition itself? 1)Its web of influence is felt in every hall. Through diplomacy and the trading of favors, it has gathered the power to shake kingdoms. 2)It has eyes and ears in every hall. No secrets are beyond its reach, and that knowledge has become the source of its power. I leave Skyhold now, knowing that power will continue to grow. The Inquisitor is a symbol to many, a leader of the changing world order. To others, she has become a target. They linger in the shadows, waiting for their day to come. When it does, the Inquisition shall stand ready. Flemeth and Solas *To Do*Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition gameplay